Kame Sennin: The Monkey and the Fox
by AntiCreator
Summary: Upon his return to the village Jiraiya is shocked to see how Naruto is treated. He decides to take Naruto away to prevent him from turning on the village later. He takes him to the legendary Kame Sennin who is currently training another jinchuriki, Son Goku, to be trained in the shinobi arts. Slight Dragon Ball crossover. Some characters from the series. No saiyans etc
1. Chapter 1

**Kame Sennin: The Monkey and the Fox**

 **AN: This is a Dragon Ball crossover using some characters from the show, but wholly set in the Naruto universe. I hope you all enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama respectively.

 **Chapter 1**

Jiraiya smiled as the gates of Konoha came into view. The toad sage had been away from his home for six years. It had been too painful at first to remain after his apprentice and the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze had died sealing the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, into his newborn son and Jiraiya's godson, Naruto. It was also a turbulent time for the village, and as the Sandaime Hokage had assured Jiraiya that he would keep Naruto safe, he knew it was important to maintain his spy network around the Elemental Nations. In these times they both knew that any sign of weakness from Konoha could mean yet more war, and after the Kyuubi's attack on the village, they could ill afford it.

The toad sage was looking forward to checking up on his godson, and also getting in some all important research at Konoha's hot springs. As he passed through the gates the chuunin gatekeepers knew full well who he was so allowed him to pass through without incident. After the time spent on the road Jiraiya knew exactly what he needed first, so he set off for the hot springs, notebook in hand, giggling in anticipation at the thought of research. The author of Icha Icha was back in Konoha, where he personally thought the finest specimens were to be found.

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the streets of his home. Once again he'd found some kids at the park to play with, and once again the parents of those kids had ushered them away from Naruto, while shooting him looks of anger, disgust and hatred. While the looks hurt the six year old boy, he was used to them, receiving them on the streets every time he ventured forth from his apartment, but the glares didn't hurt as much as the loneliness. He'd been kicked out of the orphanage a little over a year ago, and while his Jiji, the Sandaime Hokage, had got him his apartment and a monthly stipend, he missed having other children his age to play with.

'Why, why do they look at me like that, and not let the others play with me?' he thought as he looked defiantly at the citizens who glared at him. He remembered the first birthday he'd spent out of the orphanage, which occurred the same day as the Kyuubi festival. At first he'd been amazed at the sights, things he'd only ever heard about, and had always wanted to see. Games, food stands, merchants and traders peddling their wares, fireworks, lights and people having fun. At first he'd been furtive, trying to not be seen by the villagers, until one drunken civilian had spotted him. Naruto's delight at the festival had soon turned into the most terrifying experience in the young boy's life, as a huge mob stirred up by the villager had taken to chasing Naruto, wielding an assortment of weapons they made no secret about what they were for. It was thanks to two ANBU, Dog and Weasel that he'd been saved.

The two agents had seemingly appeared between the mob and the boy, and in no uncertain terms told the villagers that if they continued their pursuit, they would receive injuries so severe they'd wish they were dead. Dog had then taken the terrified 5 year old to the Hokage. his Jiji. Once again the Hokage had comforted the boy, cursing the fact that he couldn't tell him any of the answers to the questions he had. After that night, Naruto had never been chased again, but the looks of hatred he received were intensified.

This afternoon was a particularly warm day, and he looked longingly at a man and his son. The man had brought a double ice lolly and snapped it in two, giving the other half to his son. Naruto looked on, wanting the acknowledgement and love the man gave to his son, more than the lolly. For someone like him, who had never known the love of a parent, or of anyone, he'd do anything to receive that kind of attention.

Naruto caught the eye of the man at that moment, and where moments ago they had looked with pride, love and adoration at his son, when they fixed on Naruto, they became filled with loathing and fear. The man grabbed his child by the arm and marched away with his son, casting an occasional hate filled glare at Naruto. His eyed filled with tears he went to turn away, only to stop when he saw a tall and eccentric looking man standing in front of him.

As he took in the man's appearance, from his wooden geta sandals, to the large scroll on his back, the strange horned forehead protector on his head and the unruly mane of long white hair, his eyes fell to the man's hand, in which he was holding an ice lolly exactly the same as the one the man from before had bought. He turned his tear filled eyes to the man's face and was shocked when instead of the hatred and disgust he saw in every other villagers eyes whenever they looked at him, this man's eyes held warmth and kindness. The strange man broke the lolly in two, licked the half he was holding and offered the other half to Naruto.

"Here you go kid. I saw you looking at the one that man had," Jiraiya said to Naruto. Whilst he smiled at Naruto, inside he felt a fury and anger that had only intensified the longer he had spent following his godson around the village. It was only after seeing the sadness on the young boys face that he had finally snapped, and could bear it no longer. He'd meant to talk to the Hokage first, before confronting his godson, but that had gone out of the window as he saw the way he was looked at and treated. In that moment he felt as though he'd do anything, if only to get the boy to smile.

"Thank you mister," Naruto replied as he took the lolly in Jiraiya's hand before licking it himself. Tears threatened at the corners of his eyes once more, but this time they were tears of joy. Not only did the lolly taste good, but this man had not only given it to him, he'd done so with no trace of the way the villager's usually looked at him.

"I'm guessing you don't receive many gifts from the villagers right kid?" Jiraiya questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No sir, the villagers don't like me, and I don't know why. I don't even have any friends." He said the last part in almost a whisper. He didn't know why he was telling the man this, but after a life starved of affection like he'd had, the first person to show some kindness was bound to gain some trust from the boy.

"Tell you what then kid," Jiraiya knelt down in front of Naruto and placed his hand on his head. "I'll be your friend."

"Really?" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya in shock.

"Yeah, why not. I may be quite a bit older than you, but who says friends have to be the same age?" At this Naruto burst into tears and accepted the hug that Jiraiya offered. He didn't see the look of anger on Jiraiya's face. Anger at the villagers for treating the son of their saviour the way they did, even though they didn't know it, and anger at his sensei for allowing the villagers to not only know about what he held within him, but for allowing the villagers to get away with treating him the way they did. He schooled his features before breaking the hug so Naruto wouldn't see his anger.

"Come on kid. Let's get you home, eh? It will be getting dark soon."

Jiraiya began to walk with Naruto down the streets of the village towards the apartment block he'd seen him come out of earlier that afternoon. As they walked down the street, Naruto saw the villager's look at the man he was with with respect, before he saw the surprise in their faces as they looked down and saw Naruto with him.

'Who is this man?' he thought to himself, 'they don't look at me the way they usually do when I'm with him.'

"Excuse me mister?" said the boy, "but if you're gonna be my friend, shouldn't I know your name?"

Jiraiya chuckled at that and stopped outside the building that Naruto lived in. He glanced around and saw the streets were emptying as the sun went down towards the horizon. He then began his introduction, as he took on various poses, "I am Mount Myouboku's Monk of the Toad spirits. Also known as the Toad Sage, the great Jiraiya of the Sannin!" As Jiraiya said this he summoned a small toad around twice the size of himself to stand on. Naruto meanwhile looked on with no small amount of awe.

"Wow. Does this mean you're a shinobi Jiraiya-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And don't worry about the san kid. No honorifics between friends." Jiraiya replied, jumping off the summon as it was dispelled, "and I'm not only a shinobi kid, but I'm one of the greatest in all the village, maybe second only to the Hokage himself."

"You mean you're almost as strong a shinobi as Jiji? He asked in awe.

"Well, he was my sensei when I was a kid."

Naruto could only gape in amazement. This man was a student of the Hokage. No wonder the villagers looked at this man the way they did. And this man wanted to be his friend? It all felt a little unreal to the boy right then.

"So you're interested in shinobi then?"

"Yes. I want to be a great shinobi myself one day. I wanna be the hokage, then all the villagers will have no choice but to acknowledge and respect me, believe it"

Jiraiya frowned for a moment then looked down and smiled at the boy. "Perhaps in the future, I could train you. After all, I trained the Fourth."

This was all too much for Naruto, who was rendered speechless by this. Not only was Jiraiya saying that he might train Naruto one day, but he also trained the Fourth Hokage, one of Naruto's idols. The boy had heard the villagers talking from time to time about how the Fourth had single-handedly forced Iwakagure, a rival shinobi village, to surrender in the last war. Then a few short years later, he had defeated the Kyuubi and saved the village at the cost of his own life.

Jiraiya could see how much of an effect his words had on the boy, and correctly deduced that he knew who the Fourth was. "So you know how great a shinobi the Fourth was?"

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes shining. "I wanna be a hokage just like the Fourth. He's the reason I wanna be a shinobi, and protect the village just like he did. Jiji said I can join the shinobi academy next year, then I can become a great shinobi and hokage."

Jiraiya nodded his mind already working. He could understand the boy's hopes and dreams but he could also see how the almost toxic environment he had to endure in the village may one day turn the boy's thoughts the wrong way. That drive to protect the village may be eroded away by the villager's neglect and hatred, and Jiraiya wanted to avoid that at all costs. It was time to go and see his old sensei.

"Tell you what kid. I'll be by tomorrow and we'll go do something. Maybe even give you a little start in your training. "

"Wow. You really mean that Jiraiya-san?"

"Yes. And remember what I said about saying san?"

"Sorry Jiraiya."

"Heh. No problem kid. I'll be by sometime in the morning. Good night, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"Good night Jiraiya," replied Naruto before Jiraiya left in a shunshin. "Wait a second, how did he know my name?"

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat in his office. As the sun went down behind him he finished the last of his paperwork, before pulling out his pipe, lighting it and then pulling on it contentedly.

He felt the presence behind him entering the window. He knew who it was, having been informed by the gate guards who had entered the village that morning. "Jiraiya-kun?"

"Sensei." Hearing the lack of warmth in his tone, Hiruzen turned his chair round, to see Jiraiya sitting on the window sill, a frown on his face.

"It's good to see you back in the village. What's with the frown?" Jiraiya looked up at his sensei, and the old Sarutobi was shocked to see the beginnings of anger on his one-time student's face.

"Can we speak alone, sensei?" Jiraiya asked with the same anger still in his expression. With a gesture from the hokage, the ANBU guards left the office.

"Guess who I spent some time with today?" The toad sage asked.

Hiruzen quickly thought of who Jiraiya could've met in the village to elicit that kind of response, before he correctly guessed that it was not the person he met that made him angry, rather the treatment said person received. "Ah. Naruto-kun." He said it like a statement rather than a question. Who else in the village would Jiraiya have decided to look for?

"Why? I know you couldn't let it be public knowledge of his parentage. What with Iwa and their grudge against Minato, but why does the village all seem to know of what he carries?"

"You know it was Minato's intention for Naruto to be seen as a hero?" Hiruzen began. Jiraiya nodded. "Well, it was because of this that the older shinobi population was told, in the hopes that they would understand. It was never my intent for the civilian population to know, as I've heard how jinchuriki are treated in the rest of the world. Civilians of course are ignorant of most shinobi techniques, fuuinjutsu perhaps more than others, so I knew they would never understand that the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto does not mean he is the Kyuubi. It seems that my hopes were misguided as some of our shinobi felt it was fine to inform the civilians what he carries. The ones who let it be known were dealt with, but the damage was unfortunately done. I made it an S-class secret, punishable by death, to reveal what Naruto-kun carries, in the hopes that those of his generation would give him a clean slate, and view him as the boy he is, rather than the demon he carries."

Jiraiya seemed unpacified by this however. "Sensei, I watched him for only two hours. I saw him playing at the park. When the parents of the kids he was playing with saw who they were with, they took their children and left, telling them not to play with him, that he was bad news and they shouldn't even go near him. Clean slate? Not while the parents know. They may not reveal the secret, but he still remains ostracised by them. It broke my heart when I saw the look on his face. I followed him as he walked down the street. The looks that poor boy got from the general population. In the end I could take it no longer, so I revealed myself to him. That boy's smile could light up a room but those ignorant bastards out there won't see that. Every day they spit on the sacrifice Minato made for them. Yet, for all that, the kid dreams of protecting the very village that hates him. It makes me so angry." Jiraiya turned and looked at the darkening village out the window.

Hiruzen sighed sadly and breathed out a cloud of smoke. "I know Jiraiya, I see this happening every day, yet I can do no more than I have done. I give him a stipend every month so he can buy food, I visit when I can but I have so much work to do, that it isn't as often as I'd like. I even made sure to buy him an apartment after he was thrown out by the orphanage."

Jiraiya whirled round, outrage on his face, "They did what?"

"They wouldn't let him in one night. The ANBU brought him to me. I made sure that the ones at the orphanage responsible for this were punished accordingly. I couldn't execute them unfortunately, but I'm sure they wished they were in the end."

"Ibiki?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Yes," replied the hokage.

"Sensei, if Naruto is made to live in this village for much longer, I can see him losing what faith he has in this village. If he was to do so, you know what a loss that would be, not to mention Minato is likely turning in his grave at how his son is treated."

"I know Jiraiya-kun," said Hiruzen, "but what more can I do?"

"Nothing," replied the toad sage. "You should do nothing more. As you say, there isn't much you can do, but me however, I can do a lot."

"Go on," said Hiruzen, intrigued at what Jiraiya had planned.

"Let me take him out of the village with me when I leave'" said Jiraiya, "I can make sure he is trained and ready to return when he is 12, the age most students graduate from the academy. That way, he is unlikely to turn against the village if he is away from the hate directed at him."

"I would be okay with that, apart from two things. First of all, Danzo," Hiruzen warned.

"Tell the old bastard that 'his jinchuriki' is being trained by a Sannin, the best of the best, so his loyalty and abilities are not gonna be an issue at all," advised the toad sage. "Your second point?"

"My second, and most important objection is you, yourself," said Hiruzen.

"And what on earth is that supposed to mean?" questioned Jiraiya.

"The original reason you said you couldn't take care of Naruto. "Your spy network. Bringing a young child into potentially dangerous situations, Minato's son no less, is impossible. We need the information you give us. The village's safety and prosperity is dependant on it."

"Ah, but I didn't say I'd need to give up my job for the village. I have an idea who could train Naruto when I'm not around to do so," said Jiraiya as he took up a thinking pose. "I wouldn't even need to take him out of the Land of Fire. In fact, not only does the old man owe me, thanks to the special edition signed Icha Icha collection I gave him when I found out he'd moved back to this country and the camouflage jutsu I taught him so he could peep on the hot springs, he's even training another jinchuriki, the same age as Naruto as a matter of fact."

"Suna's jinchuriki is still there as far I know. He's the only one around Naruto's age."

"Not any more," smiled Jiraiya, "turns out the Yonbi is in a new host, and Iwa have no idea who or where."

"Roshi," breathed the hokage, "what happened to Roshi?

"It seems Iwa betrayed him, and the man had a son. Part of the reason I know where he is. I was asked to help seal the Yonbi into it's new container. Another favour I'm owed by the man. Seems his sister wasn't around to do it herself."

"And Roshi?" asked Hiruzen.

Jiraiya turned sombre once more. "Dead, hence the need for a new container. I'm not sure what the full story is, but suffice to say, there is only one person who he trusted to take care of his son, and the bijuu he now contains. The one who his parents named him after."

Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya, eyes wide with astonishment. "He's here, in the Land of Fire?"

Jiraiya nodded. "The one place Iwa fear to look. I'll take Naruto to be trained by the only sage now living greater than myself. The Kame Sennin!"

 **AN: All will be explained. As I said, this is a Dragon Ball crossover so expect to see some familiar characters, but no Saiayans, dragon balls or aliens (even though we now know they do exist in this world after all). Reviews and comments are appreciated, even flames as long as they're constructive. This is my first story so let me know how I'm doing so far.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: I'd like to kick this chapter off with a thanks and a shout out to the amazingly talented AlexDnD, my first (and currently only) reviewer. If you haven't yet read his story Genius Sensei, I recommend that you do so. It's in my opinion one of the top Naruto stories on this site, definitely a favourite of mine. I also need to thank an old work colleague of mine, Skittles, for helping develop some of the ideas I have planned for this fic, one of them is in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama respectively.

It had been two weeks since Naruto had made his first friend and it had been the best two weeks in the young boy's life. Gone was the soul crushing loneliness he'd endured for as long as he could remember. Every day upon awakening, Naruto had been filled with the joy of having someone care for him that he'd been starved of his whole life.

From the very next day after he'd met Jiraiya the man had been true to his word. He'd taken him out for ramen for breakfast that first day after learning it was his favourite food. The place where he'd taken him, Ichiraku's Ramen was one of the few places Naruto had known he wouldn't be kicked out of. The owner, Teuchi, and his daughter, Ayame, were the only people besides the Hokage and Jiraiya that didn't look at Naruto like everyone else did. As a result, Naruto had eaten there a few times, after the Hokage had given him a small stack of free ramen coupons for his birthday the year before.

Upon Naruto declaring that ramen was the food of the gods after his first bowl, Jiraiya had burst out laughing. After Naruto had asked him why, he told him that he just reminded him of an old friend of his that had said those very same words. Teuchi had looked at Jiraiya at that and a nod of understanding passed between them.

After breakfast, Jiraiya had asked Naruto what he wanted to do..Naruto had asked if they could begin their training. Jiraiya had consented but said that Naruto needed to have clothes befitting a future Hokage first, instead of his shorts and T-shirt he was currently wearing.

As they walked into the shinobi supplies shop, the man behind the counter glared when he saw Naruto, but upon looking up and meeting Jiraiya's furious glare, he almost fainted out of fear. After they had bought Naruto's clothes, a few sets of plain black shinobi trousers with a burnt orange short sleeved top and black shinobi sandals Jiraiya led Naruto to a quiet training ground to begin.

Naruto's excitement at beginning training soon died down when Jiraiya had him practice meditating saying that before they could train, he needed to be able to bring his chakra out at will. After Naruto was successful, he had the boy work on his physical conditioning. Naruto grumbled a little at Jiraiya asking when he could learn some cool jutsu. Jiraiya had laughed at that and told Naruto he had to build his body and mind before he could start learning jutsu. For the last hour or so Jiraiya had Naruto begin working on the leaf rotating exercise, deeming that the sooner Naruto worked on his chakra control the better as having such large reserves from both his heritage and his tenant meant it would take a long time to get it to acceptable levels.

After a little over a week of doing this daily, Naruto had started to notice how his body was beginning to find the exercises easier and upon having told Jiraiya, the man began to slowly increase the physical conditioning the boy was doing. Jiraiya was pleased at Naruto's progress and as such rewarded him with a good meal of Ichiraku ramen that night which Naruto eagerly dug into. Jiraiya had gone through Naruto's cupboards the week before and replaced most of his cups of instant ramen with proper food. He had also spent time showing Naruto how to cook. The young boy had been horrified at first, but after Jiraiya had explained to him that a true shinobi had to eat properly, he had agreed, albeit reluctantly.

As the second week of Naruto's training drew to a close, Jiraiya knew he'd need to leave the village again soon. He had done plenty of research in the two weeks, often leaving while Naruto was working on his physical exercises, or while the boy was at home for lunch. He had chosen a training ground with a good view of a waterfall where a number of ladies used to bathe and frolic in the water. With his telescope he'd get a good look and knew his next Icha Icha book would be a good one. While training Naruto he'd look at the waterfall. After Naruto left for lunch he'd often walk the boy into the village and then spend an hour or two at the hot springs before the boy came back. Naruto thought Jiraiya was weird for wanting to look at ladies but said nothing about it.

***BREAK***

Jiraiya came through the window of his former sensei's office one evening after taking Naruto home. He'd come to have great affection for his godson after spending the better part of two weeks with him and felt that the time had come for him and the boy to leave the village. Naruto in turn had come to have great respect and affection for his first true friend and sensei.

Hiruzen turned to look at Jiraiya and took his entering as an excuse to take a break from his paperwork and smoke his pipe. After he had signalled for the guards to leave, Jiraiya began to speak.

"Sensei," began the toad sage, "I'll be leaving the village the day after tomorrow. I need to check in with some of my contacts over the next few weeks. I think it's important before we leave to tell Naruto that I'm his godfather and about the Kyuubi."

The aged Hokage frowned at this. "I understand that you want Naruto to know about your connection to him, but at six years old he may be a little young to know what he has within him."

"I disagree sensei, he needs to know for two reasons. First of all, I think he needs to know the true reason why the village has treated him the way they have, and it needs to come from both of us. That way we can assure him that he is not the demon, but merely it's jailer. Secondly, he'll need to know in preparation for meeting the Yonbi jinchuriki. We need to tell him within the village as on the road you can never be sure who's listening."

Hiruzen sighed as he knew this day would come, just a lot sooner than he had anticipated. "What about his parentage? Surely you intend to wait for some time about that."

"Yes," agreed Jiraiya, "I'll tell him about that when I deem the time is right. Too much information will not be good at this point. The Kyuubi will also be a big shock for him. I don't wish to overload him with information he doesn't yet need to know. If he finds out that it was his father who sealed the Kyuubi into him at the same time he finds out about it being there, I don't think it will turn out well. We need to allow the revelation to sink in before we tell him that."

Hiruzen felt relieved at that as he had worried that Jiraiya would wish to tell him everything. "Tomorrow then," he said, "we'll tell Naruto-kun tomorrow. Give him a day to process this before you both leave the village."

"We'll also need to tell him that he is indeed leaving the village as well, "said Jiraiya. "After learning that he is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, I believe we should offer him the choice of leaving with me and continuing his training. I have no reason to believe he'll refuse, and at least that way, he won't feel like we're pushing him into doing something he doesn't want. We'll explain to him who the Kame Sennin is, and judging by the way he has thrown himself into his training so far, he'll likely jump at the chance to learn from a shinobi of his calibre."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "Bring him here after breakfast," he said, "we'll tell him this then."

Jiraiya left the office the way he came and headed for a bar. He decided to relax with a couple of drinks before turning in for the night. 'Maybe spend a little time with some of Hi no Kuni's finest ladies before I leave the village,' he though with a slight nose bleed and a giggle.

***BREAK***

The next morning, Naruto and Jiraiya had breakfast at Ichiraku's once again. As they walked away from the stand Naruto asked Jiraiya what training they were going to do that day.

"So what are we doing today Jiraiya? The usual?"

"Not today kid. We've both been summoned to the Hokage's office."

"What does jiji want with us today? Do you know?" asked the boy with his usual exuberance.

"Yes I do. But it's an S class secret so we can't talk about it here. Let's go on up to the Hokage and we can discuss this matter there." Jiraiya did have a small pit of worry in his stomach. He knew what they needed to talk about was going to be a lot for a six year old to take in. He was also worried that this might damage things between himself and his now precious godson.

'Will Naruto understand that I wasn't here for the first six years of his childhood not through choice but necessity? If I'd known how he was being treated I would have come back sooner, but is that just a flimsy excuse. I wasn't here when he truly needed me.' Suffice to say, Jiraiya walked up the stairs of the Hokage tower with that feeling in his stomach growing stronger. Naruto at his side looking unusually thoughtful. No doubt he was wondering why a child like himself was going to be told an S class secret.

As Jiraiya and his still confused godson walked into the office after being ushered in by his secretary, Jiraiya felt the ANBU presence leave the office and then activated the silencing seals to ensure that what was discussed in the room, stayed in the room.

"Naruto-kun," greeted the Hokage.

"Jiji-san," he returned.

"Please sit down Naruto-kun. Me and Jiraiya-kun here have some things to tell you. I only ask that you allow us to explain certain things before you ask any questions you may have."

"Okay jiji," replied the boy uncertainly as he sat down. He'd rarely seen the Hokage this serious. The only times that sprang to mind was the day he was kicked out of the orphanage and the time he was chased by those villagers at the Kyuubi festival a little over a year prior. Remembering those incidents and seeing the Hokage looking at him so seriously caused the boy to shudder slightly, a sense of dread coming over him. Looking over at his friend Jiraiya who was leaning against the wall behind the Hokage and seeing him looking unusually serious caused this feeling to deepen.

Hiruzen could see this going on in the young boys mind and sought to calm and reassure him before they delivered the bombshell he was to receive. "You are not in any trouble Naruto-kun," he said gently and kindly. Naruto seemed to calm down a little, much to Hiruzen's relief.

"The first thing we need to tell you Naruto is something I have wanted to tell you since we first met a couple of weeks ago. I only didn't as I wanted you to view me as a friend and let you know you can trust me." The toad sage spoke clearly without betraying his worry at how his next words would be received. "The truth is, that day we met it wasn't just chance that I suddenly appeared before you like that. I actually fully intended to meet you before I even came back to the village. I'm your godfather Naruto-kun, and I'm here now to be everything to you a godfather should be. I wasn't here before, and I hope you can forgive me for that, that I wasn't here to give you what I now offer you as your godfather. My protection and my love."

Naruto sat there in a stunned silence before tears started running from his eyes. Jiraiya went towards him uncertainly, not knowing what the tears signified before Naruto shot up from his chair and jumped towards the toad sage. Jiraiya caught him in mid air and held Naruto as he hugged Jiraiya, the tears giving way to sobs. "I have a family and someone who loves me," he whispered between sobs.

Hiruzen smiled at the scene before him, wishing that this was all they had to tell the boy. While the admission of Jiraiya's true identity had gone exactly the way he hoped it would, he knew that the next piece of news they had to deliver could very well completely dampen the happiness from the boy. At least now he had Jiraiya as a support, and would know that the toad sage would never abandon him. He waited for a while until the tears stilled and Naruto had recovered. He felt awful, seeing the true smile of Naruto's which indeed lit up the room, knowing that in a few moments they would be responsible for it vanishing.

Naruto sat down again, only this time Jiraiya stood right by him, his hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

Hiruzen got ready to speak. "Now Naruto-kun. I have something to tell you now. While I wish it was good news like Jiraiya's, I'm afraid this may not be the case. In the past you have on occasion asked me the reason why the village looks at you and treats you the way they do. I will now answer that question, but you must understand that it is an S class secret, and young as you are, I know that you understand how important it is that you do not tell anyone this news, unless myself or Jiraiya says you can."

Naruto nodded, his smile beginning to fade and his curiosity kicking in. He had indeed wondered many times, and now it seemed he was finally going to find out. "I understand jiji. I've heard some shinobi mention that S class is the biggest secret someone can have. I'm going to be Hokage myself one day so you can trust me not to tell."

Hiruzen smiled internally at that, but kept his features serious as he began to talk once more. "Six years ago, as you may have heard, the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. It has been told by many in the village about how the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to kill the demon fox. The trouble is, a demon like the Kyuubi is too powerful to be killed. The Yondaime Hokage knew this however, so he decided to do something else called a sealing jutsu. Using this sealing jutsu, he managed to seal the fox into something which ended the Kyuubi's rampage. Now in most cases, you can seal objects into things such as scrolls using sealing jutsu. Unfortunately the Kyuubi couldn't be contained in an object like a scroll, instead the Yondaime had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby, a hero who would keep the Kyuubi contained and save the village every day from the fox. That hero is you Naruto, that baby was you."

Naruto had gone pale and deathly silent as the Hokage had explained how the fox could only be sealed into a newborn, as he suddenly knew what the Hokage was going to say. In that split second it all suddenly made sense. Why did the villagers look at him like that? He had an evil demon inside him. He felt tainted and strangely numb. He vaguely heard the Hokage say he was a hero but at that point he just felt cold all over and could barely hear the Hokage's words as they echoed inside his head. He felt Jiraiya's hand tighten on his shoulder but at that moment he felt as if he didn't belong inside his body. He saw spots darken his vision before a wave of blackness overcame him. He toppled from his chair and blacked out. Jiraiya caught him before he hit the ground and laid him on the sofa in the office.

"We knew it would be difficult for him to take. As soon as he wakes we must reassure him that he is not the demon. I fear he didn't hear my last words to him about him being a hero. He looked so shocked before I finished. He may have put it together for himself and not entirely correctly," said Hiruzen worriedly.

"We'll be here when he wakes. He'll see people he trusts, which should help." Jiraiya replied to his sensei.

***BREAK***

A few minutes later Naruto began to stir. At first he couldn't remember anything that had happened. He opened his eyes and saw Jiraiya looking down at him. Upon seeing Jiraiya Naruto first began to smile as he remembered that he was his godfather. Then he saw the Hokage next to his godfather, and suddenly he remembered what he had been told only shortly before. He sat up and still felt shaky. "That's why then," he said in a voice so quiet that the adults had to bend down to hear him. "Everyone hates me because I have an evil demon inside me. Because I'm evil too."

Jiraiya crouched down in front of the boy and put a hand on each of his shoulders. "Listen to me Naruto-kun. Never think that. There's absolutely no way you're evil. There are others like you out there in the world and they are not evil either. What I see in front of me is a brave and strong boy. To have endured all that you have from this village and still be standing, still want to protect them, it makes me so proud of you, and even more honoured that you have allowed me to be your friend these past two weeks without knowing who I really was. I care deeply for you, and I'm pretty sure the old man behind me does too."

"You are like a grandson to me, Naruto-kun. Like Jiraiya here, I see you for who _you_ are. Not what the village expects you to be."

At these word Naruto began to cry again. Jiraiya pulled him into a hug and comforted the boy. As he began to calm down he did have a few questions to ask."So there are others like me in the world?"

Jiraiya glanced back at Hiruzen to let him know he had this. "Yes Naruto. There are nine demons like the Kyuubi in the world today. Each one of them has a different number of tails, from one to nine. Each is also a different animal or creature."

"Are there any in the village other than me?" Naruto asked the toad sage.

"No. The first Hokage was able to arrange for them to be distributed around the Elemental Nations."

"What does dis-distiboo-"

"Distributed. It means that the five great nations all have at least one of these demons sealed inside someone. The actual name for them is the Bijuu," the toad sage continued.

Naruto frowned for a moment. "So who was the Kyuubi sealed in before me then? If all the villages have at least one, and I'm the only one here then that must mean the Kyuubi was sealed in someone before me."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya were taken aback for a moment. Jiraiya hadn't expected the boy to be able to deduce that from what he was saying. He hadn't expected that level of intelligence from one so young who didn't have the surname Nara. "That, I'm afraid I can't tell you. Not yet at least. I will one day though. Is there anything else you wish to know right now?" Jiraiya answered.

"Not at the moment," replied the boy looking uncommonly tired.

Jiraiya had an idea. "There is someone like you in the Land of Fire, Naruto, even though they are not in the village. Would you like to meet him?

Naruto looked up with a hint of excitement in his eyes, "Who?"

"His name is Son Goku. He is currently training in the Land of Fire with one of the strongest shinobi in the world."

"Stronger than you Jiraiya?" the boy asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. I don't like admitting it but yes he is."

"Stronger than jiji?"

"That, we don't know. He and the Hokage have never fought, even though they are close enough in age, so we don't know for sure who is the strongest between the two of them."

"Wow!" exclaimed Naruto eyes still wide.

"Chances are, he may agree to train you if we go to see him. How about it Naruto? Do you want to go on a trip, just the two of us to meet Son Goku and the Kame Sennin?"

"Kame Sennin?"

"That's his name. He's a sage like me, only he is a turtle summoner instead of toads."

"That was so cool," Naruto could still remember Jiraiya's introduction to him two weeks before.

"So how about it kid?"

"Yes. I'd love to meet someone like me. And maybe get training from someone as strong as jiji." Naruto then looked at the Hokage. "Is it OK if I go jiji?"

"It's fine with me Naruto-kun. And if you are allowed to train with the Kame Sennin, you can stay there as long as you need, and you'll always be welcome to return to the village whenever you like."

"Thank you jiji," Naruto hugged the Hokage who just chuckled as he hugged the boy back. He glanced at Jiraiya who nodded at him.

'It could have been a lot worse' remained unspoken between them. They both knew that.

***BREAK***

The rest of the day was spent with Jiraiya helping Naruto pack what few belongings he had before he sealed them into a scroll.

"You've got to show me how you do that," said the boy.

"A simple sealing scroll," replied the toad sage. "There are far more things you can do with sealing jutsu other than sealing objects and Bijuu. But now is not the time. If you like, when you are old enough we can see if you have any talent in it. Some people get it, most people don't. It's quite difficult the more you learn."

"But it looks so cool. And if there's a lot more you can do with it then I want to try learning it when I'm older."

"Certainly. I'm probably one of the foremost experts when it comes to sealing in the entire world today."

"Really? Then I'll be learning from the best," Naruto said with joy.

"Too right kid," replied the toad sage. "Now, it's your last night in Konoha for a while. Where do you wanna go for dinner?" he asked even though he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"RAMEN!" And he wasn't disappointed.

The pair went to the Ichiraku Ramen stand where Naruto ate four whole bowls. 'I don't know where he puts it in that little body of his' Jiraiya thought to himself.

He made sure Naruto turned in early that night as he wanted to get an early start the next morning. He'd prefer they left the village before anyone else was up and around. It would be easier that way he knew. With that in mind he turned in early himself.

***BREAK***

Jiraiya and Naruto were out on the road before the sun had risen the next morning. The gate guards weren't best pleased at having to open the gates so early, but with one of the Sannin asking, they didn't have much choice. This was Naruto's first ever time outside the village and while at first he was looking around in wonder, that began to fade as he realised it was all pretty much the same scenery for many miles.

"I see where the village gets it's name from now," said the boy.

"Village hidden in the leaves. Not just a fancy title. The same goes for all the hidden villages. They all have something unique which hides them from the outside world," Jiraiya commented.

"So what village is the Kame Sennin from?" asked Naruto.

"No one really knows," said Jiraiya, "rumour says that he is from a village that was destroyed during the Second Shinobi World War. He and his sister were believed to be the only survivors. Both of them have refused to fight in any war or skirmish for any nation since."

"He has a sister?"

"Yes. Not much is known of her. From what I hear she travels from place to place never telling anyone who she is. I believe most dismiss her as a harmless old woman, not realizing the power she wields."

"Power?" questioned Naruto. "How powerful is she then?"

"Remember that all I'm telling you is just rumour. None of this is known for sure, but she is believed to be a powerful seal master."

"Better than you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I've never met her so I can't say," replied the toad sage.

"So if the Kame Sennin won't fight for any side in any wars, how do you know he might train me? And why is he training someone else?"

Jiraiya frowned at the question. He decided to answer the first question and ignore the second as he didn't feel comfortable discussing it on the road. Besides, it wasn't really his story to tell. "The Kame Sennin doesn't fight in any wars, but he does sometimes accept students. Because of this fact, the students he accepts are from all villages. He has believed to have trained at least one student from every major village in his lifetime."

"So who has he trained from Konoha?" asked the boy.

"A powerful Jonin in the village, still in service today. You may have met him, or at least if you had you wouldn't forget him. His name is Maito Gai."

"I don't know if I have," said Naruto, "or if I have I don't know the name."

"OK, maybe you've seen him. Green skin tight spandex suit, shiny bowl cut hair and the biggest eyebrows you've ever seen?"

"I have seen a man who looks like that. He always seems to be shouting about youth."

"Bingo," said Jiraiya. "Well he trained under the Kame Sennin for a while. The Kame Sennin is renowned for his taijutsu across the nations. He taught Gai, and Gai must have impressed him a lot, or at least they must've been close."

"Why do you say that, Jiraiya?" asked the boy.

"Well, remember how I summon the toads and I told you how the Kame Sennin summons turtles. It's how he got the name after all. Well a summoning contract can be passed down from generation to generation. Most summoners only pass it on to students they trust and who are important to them. The Kame Sennin passed the turtle summoning contract on to Gai."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and a grin came to his face. "So, does this mean you'll pass the toad summoning contract to me, seeing as how I'm your godson?"

"I do intend to, yes," answered Jiraiya, "but it's gonna be a long time before you have the chakra capacity and control necessary for a summoning. You can sign the contract, but not before you're ready."

Naruto looked a little deflated at that, but perked up again, "So if I train really hard and become super awesome, super quick, then I can sign it soon?"

"You'll have to show me you can do it, but as soon as I think you're strong and capable enough to handle it, I'll let you sign," the toad sage chuckled.

"Then I'll be a toad summoner real soon, believe it!"

***BREAK***

After three full days of travel, Naruto had found himself becoming a little bored with the landscape. Trees, trees, a field or two, then more trees. They had been steadily travelling south. Jiraiya knew the reason the Kame Sennin lived so far south was to be further from Iwa, but Naruto had no idea of things like that. He just knew he wanted to train properly. All they'd been able to do on the road was the leaf exercise, which Naruto was still having trouble with and getting more and more frustrated with as time went by. He could get the leaf to stick now, but he couldn't rotate it at all. Every time he tried the leaf would fall off his head.

Towards the afternoon of the third day, Jiraiya had slowed their pace. Naruto had asked why.

"We're coming close to where the Kame Sennin lives now. If we approach too quick he may believe we are a threat and act accordingly, which we really don't want."

Naruto gulped. He knew that if this shinobi was jiji's level, then they didn't want to mess around. The path they were currently on led to a clearing. In the clearing sat a house with _Kame House_ painted across the front. Doubtless this was the Kame Sennin's house. The front door opened. Naruto tensed in anticipation of seeing the man he'd heard so much about. The man who stepped out wasn't what Naruto expected at all. He had a bald head, a long white beard with sunglasses covering his eyes, an orange martial arts top and royal blue shinobi trousers with navy blue shinobi sandals. In his hand he carried a gnarled wooden staff, and most bizarrely, at least to Naruto, was the large turtle shell he wore on his back.

"Jiraiya-san. It's good to see you again." Even his voice wasn't quite what Naruto expected. He had expected a deep voice full of wisdom. This man's voice sounded relatively normal. Then again, Naruto reasoned, this wasn't necessarily the man they came to see.

Jiraiya inclined his head. Respectfully. His next words dashed Naruto's previous line of thought. "Naruto, this is Master Roshi, the Kame Sennin."

 **AN: Second chapter done. Please review if you enjoyed. If it wasn't for the one review I got this chapter would likely have been a few days later. It's what helped motivate me to get this one finished. I don't want to abandon my first ever story, but if the response doesn't improve, it's gonna happen, believe me.**

 **Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: First I'd like to apologise for the wait. I've been extremely busy moving house and trying to find a new job, so haven't had much time to write. Then BT took ages to install broadband to my new house so it's been a while before I could post anything anyway. Thankfully, all this is now sorted so the next update should be quicker than this one. I'd like to thank all my reviewers as well for your kind words. It's thanks to you guys I'm continuing this. Now onto the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Naruto. They are the property of Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

"Master Roshi, this is my godson, Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya introduced.

"Ah yes, I remember you mentioning him," Roshi said before looking at Naruto, "So you're the container for the Kyuubi if my memory serves?"

"Yes sir," replied Naruto.

"Hmm. Polite. So what are you doing here Jiraiya? The seal on Goku seems to be okay so far. I'd give it another week or two for him to get used to the Yonbi and I reckon he'll be able to start his training."

"That's good to hear Roshi-san. Any episodes or does the Yonbi seem to be fine within it's container?"

"It's like my old student predicted. The Yonbi seems to be peacefully settling within the boy. Like I said, a week or two and his chakra coils should be acclimated to the large amount of chakra now running through them. So I'm guessing you didn't come here merely to introduce your godson to me," said Roshi.

"No. Naruto here only recently found out he was the Kyuubi jinchuriki. I was hoping that he could meet Goku. I thought it may be helpful, seeing as they're in a similar circumstance," Jiraiya explained.

The turtle sage turned to look at Naruto again. "Would you like to meet the container for the Yonbi?"

"Yes please sir."

"Now now, none of that sir business. GOKU!" called Roshi.

From the front door came out a six year old boy. He had blue shinobi trousers similar to what the turtle sage wore, navy shinobi sandals and a dark orange top. He was similar in height to Naruto, with black hair that seemed to stick up in spikes. What was most apparent to Naruto was the cheerful and friendly expression on the boy's face.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha. Jiraiya's godson," the turtle sage told him.

Goku walked straight up to Naruto, his friendly smile still in place, "Hi. I'm Son Goku. Nice to meet you Naruto." He stuck out his hand which Naruto immediately took and shook. He found himself grinning back at the boy, his friendliness seemed to be infectious.

"Nice to meet you, Son Goku." Naruto greeted his fellow jinchuriki.

Goku then looked up at Jiraiya, "Hello Jiraiya. Nice to see you again."

Jiraiya grinned down at the boy, "Good to see you again Goku. I hear you're dealing well with the Yonbi."

"Yes," answered the boy, "we've spoken a little and I'm getting used to the chakra, Master Roshi says he'll start my training soon."

"Once you're ready, you'll be training in the Kame Sennin style, like your father before you did, and his father before him," commented the turtle sage. "I need to have a talk with Jiraiya, why don't you show Naruto some of what you learned with your father. But remember..."

"Don't use chakra until you say I can. I remember sensei," Goku continued for him.

"Go on Naruto, you can leave your stuff here for now," said Jiraiya. Naruto took his back pack from his shoulders and placed it near the door before walking off into the clearing with Goku. The two seemed to hit it off pretty quick and seemed to be engaging in a spar, although Goku was clearly the more skilled of the two. Jiraiya decided there and then he could spare a couple more weeks with Naruto before he set out to ensure that he could survive Master Roshi's legendary hellish training.

"So you wish for me to train him as well?" Master Roshi questioned.

"Yes," replied his fellow sage, "I didn't plan any of this until I got home, and saw how my godson was treated in his own village."

"I'm well aware of how it is for them Jiraiya, my own student told me many times in the past how difficult it was. I'll take him as a student as a favour owed to you. If it wasn't for your timely help a month ago, who knows what would've happened."

"How is he, really?" asked the toad sage, "losing his father and becoming a jinchuriki all in the same day, it'll be hard for anyone, let alone one so young."

"Goku, is just Goku. He mourns his father still, I guess like many of us, he always will, but you know how he is. Positive and determined to see the good in everybody and everything. Even in the Yonbi," answered Master Roshi.

"I noticed he said he's spoken to it. Is that true?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Indeed it is," answered the turtle sage, looking to where Goku seemed to be giving pointers on taijutsu to Naruto. "I've been having him meditate daily, to help him acclimate to the Yonbi's chakra. He said he just felt himself be pulled into his own mind and before he knew it he was standing before the monkey himself. They spoke a little it seems. He apparently told Goku that the main cause for contention between him and his father was gone after his father named him. I'm not sure what that means, Roshi never did tell me why he named his child Son Goku."

"Perhaps in the future we'll find out more about that. I've been having Naruto practice meditation but there has been no incidents with the Kyuubi like what you just told me about. In fact, if it wasn't for the kid's large chakra reserves, you wouldn't even know he was a jinchuriki. Minato sure did that seal up nice and tight."

"You mean he can't access the Kyuubi's chakra? exclaimed Master Roshi.

"Not yet," answered Jiraiya, "but we haven't tried to be honest. I only started training him a little over two weeks ago. He'd received no formal training before then. Hell, he only learned to bring out his own chakra at that point. I've mostly been working on his physical conditioning. The kids got a lot of stamina, and energy to burn. I figure I'd get him up to par and get his chakra control to a good point before we even tried that. If all else fails though and he can't access the Kyuubi's chakra once he's ready, I do have a key."

"What kind of a key?"

It's ingenious really, wish I'd thought of it on Goku really. You could've started training him right away, but I don't possess the skill in sealing to do it," Jiraiya explained. "It's like a key for the seal, where I can loosen it up when I think he's ready to use it. Minato left it with the toads. I'm thinking that's exactly the reason why he left it, he probably wanted for Naruto to be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra when he's older."

"Sounds reasonable. I guess with the sort of power the Kyuubi is said to possess, it would be a bad idea to leave it unchecked inside a baby. The things that man learned from my sister."

"And his wife. Don't forget he was married to an Uzumaki," Jiraiya reminded him.

"Where do you think Baba learned it from herself? She spent many years with the Uzumaki before their unfortunate destruction."

Jiraiya listened eagerly, hoping to hear more about the Kame Sennin's sister and his past, only to be disappointed.

"Very well Jiraiya. You have the boy a teacher. Like I said, it's a favour I already owe you. Besides, I met his father once or twice. He was a good man, for a kage at least. I only ask that you give me two weeks before you leave so I can begin training him and Goku at the same time. You're free to come back whenever you can to see your godson, as I know you need to constantly update that spy network you keep for your village."

"You have my deepest thanks," Jiraiya bowed to his fellow sage, "I'll continue training Naruto until Goku is ready so he can keep up with his fellow student. I was thinking of gathering some jutsu for the pair to use in my travels. It seems a shame to waste two massive chakra machines like those two without having a good few jutsu a piece."

"I'll stick to taijutsu and chakra control the first year I think," Master Roshi began. "Then we'll test their affinities before we begin teaching them jutsu. You can help with that if you wish. Maybe Naruto may begin making progress with using the Kyuubi's chakra then. I'll have them continue with meditation, who knows, he may make contact that way."

"If that happens try to get a message to me and I'll return right away,"said Jiraiya. "Oh yeah, he still doesn't know who his father was yet so be careful what you say."

"I can do that." Roshi then turned towards Jiraiya with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, "Okay, now you're here I need to head into the town a little west of here for an hour or two. Can you watch the boys for me?"

"Sure thing. What's up?" asked Jiraiya curiously.

Roshi began to giggle as the blush became more pronounced, "I need to visit the hot springs and practice that camouflage jutsu you taught me. Training is important and I must train!" At this last sentence a slight nose bleed began. Before Jiraiya could say a word Master Roshi was gone in a blur of speed leaving Jiraiya alone with the two boys to watch over.

'Damn it. He stole my idea.'

***BREAK***

Roshi ended up being gone for more than an hour or two. When he returned after the sun had set Jiraiya had begun writing his next Icha Icha novel thanks to his previous research done in Konoha and prepared dinner for the two boys. He could tell Naruto and Goku were already forming what looked to be a strong and lasting friendship. Naruto seemed far happier than he had at the village and Jiraiya found it hard to keep a smile from his own face when faced with the infectious happiness of the two boys in front of him. He informed Naruto that Master Roshi had agreed to take Naruto on as a student, which seemed to lift the spirits of the two boys as they knew they'd be training together for a long time. Jiraiya's own spirits were lifted after the two boys had gone to bed when he found the turtle sage's sake stash. He sat outside the house and was having a drink while writing his book when Master Roshi finally returned home.

The old man didn't seem to put out that Jiraiya was drinking his sake, but instead brought out another bottle and his own saucer and the two conversed long into the night. Jiraiya even allowed Master Roshi to proof read parts of his current book, and was satisfied at Master Roshi's blushes, giggles and nose bleeds, which told him he was doing a good job so far.

***BREAK***

The next morning after breakfast, leaving Master Roshi avidly watching a group of women in tight clothing exercising on the TV, Jiraiya lead Naruto to a small clearing a little way from the house. He then continued to oversee Naruto's physical exercises and chakra control. Goku joined them after a while and joined in with the physical aspect and meditated when Naruto was working on his chakra control. The days passed mostly like this and Naruto and Goku had formed a firm friendship by the time the two weeks before Jiraiya had to leave were up.

Jiraiya informed Naruto that he would be leaving shortly, but was quick to reassure him that he would be back as often as he could. "After all, now we're reunited again, nothing will keep us apart for too long. You are my godson after all," he said.

"About that," Naruto began, "if you're my godfather, that must mean you know who my parents are."

"I indeed do," Jiraiya replied. "I can't tell you who they were just yet, but if you train hard and become strong I will be able to tell you in time. Know that they loved you very much, and were so excited that you were to be born."

"Then why did they allow the Yondaime to use me as a container for the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "The people in the orphanage told me they died in the Kyuubi attack, so was that before or after I was chosen by the Yondaime?"

"I know it's hard to hear again and again, Naruto, but I can't really say right now. They did die in the Kyuubi attack, that much is true but I can't yet answer your other questions. You were not abandoned by your parents if that is your fear. I will answer everything else when you become strong enough. I promise you that you'll understand everything then."

Naruto didn't look completely convinced by this but a determined light came into his eyes. "Then I will become strong enough. Not only will you tell me about my parents, but be prepared to hand over the summoning contract before long, and if you see jiji, tell him to get ready to hand over the Hokage hat. Naruto Uzumaki will return to Konoha one day , and when I do, I'll be one of the strongest in the village."

Inwardly, Jiraiya was pleased to see the fire that burned in his godson's eyes when he said this. 'Keep that will of fire burning bright within you Naruto-kun, and you'll prove all those people in the village wrong.' Outwardly he looked down at his godson and put his hand on the boy's head. "Naruto. You have the best opportunity now to make that happen. Follow the Kame Sennin's teachings and you'll indeed be a strong shinobi when it's time to return to the village. I'll be gone before you wake up tomorrow, so this is goodbye for a short time. I will be back and we'll train together then and you can show me all that you've learned."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and his eyes glistened with tears as Jiraiya pulled the boy into a hug. "I'll miss you Jiraiya. But I'll learn quickly and be strong in no time. Believe it!" He said this last with his trademark smile on his face. Jiraiya chuckled as he released the boy from the hug.

"See you soon kid. I need to be up early tomorrow so I'm off to bed. Take care of yourself and be good for your new sensei."

"I will Jiraiya-sensei. Good night."

With that final sentence Naruto went to his room, presumably to turn in himself. 'Jiraiya-sensei eh. I could get used to that.'

 **AN: So more is revealed like I said it would be. There is more to come of course. Next chapter sees the beginning of Master Roshi's training. If you've seen the Dragon Ball anime or read the manga then some parts will be familiar, but I have variations and different activities planned as well as some of the same. Please review.**

 **Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Well, I'm back. Over a year has gone by since I last updated and I'm sorry for that but I've just felt unmotivated to write. I've began updating again as I find myself thinking of nothing but this story when I'm trying to be creative about an original book I'm trying to write. I probably need the practice anyway, so hopefully updates will be more frequent. I doubt weekly is gonna happen but we'll see. I get the feeling my muse wants me to get this all out of my head before it begins other things in earnest. Sorry again for the year-long silence. I won't leave it that long again. I hope.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball. They are the property of Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

It was 4.30am. In spite of the hour, both boys had no tiredness at all. This was due to the fact that their excitement at the training finally beginning would have overrode any tiredness they felt, and also due to the fact that the turtle sage had ensured they went to bed at a reasonable time over the last couple of weeks to ensure that their internal body clock was set right.

Said turtle sage stood before the two boys just outside the house. "This is now the Kame Sennin School of the Shinobi Arts," he began in a more serious and stern voice than usual. "The various discipline, jutsu and other things you will learn here will ensure that you become the best shinobi you can be. By following my teachings you will become healthier in both body and mind, and by doing so, take what was given to you when you were born and spend your lives more enjoyably and to the fullest extent, not only as shinobi, but as people also. As shinobi, depending on what you do after you leave here, whether you join a village or wander the nations, you may be called upon to complete tasks, missions and jobs of all kinds, some that may not be honourable, but as shinobi you will be expected to complete them. I am not here to guide your morals, but to train you into true ninja. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei!" the two boys called in unison.

"Well now, shall we begin the training?"

"Yes sensei!"

The turtle sage turned his back to the two boys and adopted a casual and nonchalant air. "However, if you can't keep up, it won't matter at all to me if you drop out. It may matter to Jiraiya-sama, Naruto, or to your father, Goku, but not to me." He secretly would care as he had come to enjoy the company of both children, but he needed them to believe that he didn't, that they had something to prove he felt would be beneficial in the weeks and months to come, and may strengthen their resolve to get through the training he had planned.

He turned back to the children. "All right. First is some light running. Come with me." He took off at a light jog through the trees, with Goku and then Naruto following in single file.

'What do you know,' Naruto thought to himself as he ran, easily keeping up with his best friend and his sensei, 'Jiraiya-sensei told me that the Kame Sennin's training was known to be hellish, but this is easy so far.'

After a half hour of running they came to the edge of the trees and onto a farm area with many cows grazing in the fields. As they came up to a large cart stacked with crates of milk with a couple of half filled smaller carts, Roshi called for them to halt. He went up to the seeming owner of the cart and spoke with him in hushed tones for a few minutes. After being shown a map of Fire Country and a few locations far apart being pointed at, Roshi turned to the two as the man spoke his thanks.

"Right, our early morning training will consist of this every morning except Sunday. Pick up one of those crates each and we'll deliver some of the milk this farmer produces and sells to the people round about. Not all of it of course, but the places we will take it means he has to use less people to deliver it."

The farmer in question then spoke up, "Thank you so much for doing this, it'll allow me to run my farm better if I have less men out on deliveries. The milk needs to be delivered before breakfast time though, so you have two hours. Master Roshi here informs me that you can do it."

The two boys were given a crate each. "Is this really training sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," Roshi replied absently as he looked at the map. "Right, the first house is two miles away and we're going to skip there. Come along."

With that Roshi began to skip away. Goku and Naruto exchanged identical looks of horror at the distance before starting on their way, although they were mindful of the ominous clanking the bottles made with every step, they had no choice but to keep up with their sensei. As they arrived at their first destination, both boys were feeling the strain, although Goku was faring better than Naruto, who was lagging behind slightly. They delivered the first of the milk to two homes that were completely out of the way as there had been no sign of any dwellings the whole two miles. Both boys were glad to have some of the weight gone from the crates as full bottles were replaced by empties.

"For the next mile," Roshi spoke up looking at the map again, "we'll follow this path lined with trees and zig-zag round them all as we go."

Both boys gulped in trepidation before following their sensei, zig-zagging round the trees and continuing on their way. As Roshi and Goku ran onwards, Naruto began to lag even more behind them. He had a passing thought of just running straight onwards as Roshi was unlikely to spot him as he was looking ahead, but the determination he felt since Jiraiya started training him rose to the fore, and he carried on his way, forcing his body to move. Roshi had seen Naruto look down the road and then his face fill with determination before continuing. He could guess what he'd been thinking and was glad he decided to keep going properly.

At the next house a mile down the road, Goku swapped one full bottle for an empty and waited for Naruto to catch up and swap the second empty with one of his. "Stop dawdling Naruto," cried the turtle sage, "or the milk will go sour before we're done." Naruto just nodded while trying to catch his breath, too tired and winded to say anything. Roshi had mercy and gave both boys a couple of minutes to catch their breaths, but he made it look like he was merely checking the map for their next destination. A little way down the road sat a small mountain. Small in comparison to many others in the distance but still large enough to be daunting to the boys as Roshi walked towards a set of steps cut into the mountain's feet.

"Now, here we don't have to run. But we must still make it to the top quickly," said the turtle sage.

"But why don't we leave the milk in the box for it right there?" questioned Goku pointing to a milk box at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where would be the point in that," replied Roshi, "how would that be training?"

Both boys sighed and began the trudge up the many, many steps which led to the temple at the top of the mountain. About two thirds of the way up, Roshi stopped and turned round. He could see both boys a little ways behind, Naruto further behind than Goku again, but this is what he expected. It stood to reason that Goku would have more stamina than Naruto thanks to his father giving him some training, but Naruto was still doing far better than he imagined. Whether it was the fox in his gut or his Uzumaki heritage he didn't know, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before he caught up with Goku. While he was thinking this he brought out his pipe and lit it, feeling the calm spread over him and enjoying the view.

At this point Goku came up to him, and Roshi could tell from the boys face that even Goku was starting to feel worn out. 'Oho, so even Goku is feeling the strain now as well,' he thought.

"Sensei," he said, panting for breath, "this is crazy, all these steps, I'm so tired."

Roshi considered him for a moment before pulling on his pipe once more. "You know, this brings me back," he began, "Long ago, your father delivered milk here like this you know."

"My dad did this too. Is that so?" Goku asked a grin forming on his face at the mention of his father. "Sensei, I'm going on ahead," he declared before continuing his climb.

'I can't believe he fell for that', thought the turtle sage, 'why would I have trained his father in Fire Country?' At that point Naruto came up to Roshi, tiredness but determination on his face. "You're more than halfway there Naruto. You're doing great." Naruto gave one of his trademark smiles but rather than answering he doggedly continued his climb.

At the top of the stairs, there were a couple of monks outside the temple. A smile formed on both their faces as they took in the two boys with their milk. "And just why is it that you come to deliver our milk and save us the long climb down and back to retrieve it?"

"Training," spoke Roshi from behind the boys.

The older of the two monks inclined his head at once as he recognised the turtle sage. "Roshi-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again. I take it these are your new students?" Roshi nodded at this as the monk leaned in closer, "What about the other one from a few years back, is he your student still?"

"Gai returned to Konoha years ago," Roshi replied, smirking as he saw the monk sigh in relief, "I taught him everything he needed from me, so he went to train with his father."

"His enthusiasm was something to behold that's for sure," said the monk as he took the full bottles from the boys and gave them the empties. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, and I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Roshi nodded as he ushered the two boys past him. "Well boys, it's easier going down than up, so let's get running once more." The two boys nodded, a little upset that their momentary reprieve was up as they set to running again.

Once down the mountain they began running again until another mile down the road they came to a large chasm that must have been at least 500 feet across and far longer down. "How are we to cross that sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Follow me and I'll show you how," said the turtle sage as he began running along the edge until he came to a single solitary tree near the edge. The tree was one of the tallest the boys had ever encountered. In the distance they saw a bridge but wondered why their sensei had stopped where he had. Before they could blink, Roshi had drawn a kunai from his pocket. He seemingly just looked at it before it seemed to be coated in a sheen of energy that hummed and the boys gasped as the energy seemed to extend to a couple of feet. He then swung the kunai and it cut straight through the trunk like a hot knife through butter before the tree began to fall. It was just tall enough that it spanned the chasm.

'Will I be able to do that one day?' was the thought that crossed the mind of both boys as Roshi pocketed the kunai and stepped onto the makeshift bridge to check it's sturdiness. "And this is how we cross," he declared. He saw both boys look at the bridge in the distance before he said a single word, "Training!" They both nodded in understanding before crossing the bridge behind their sensei, both struggling to keep their balance and not look down as they ran on the thin trunk of the tree. Once they'd crossed to the other side they were both ecstatic to find themselves on firmer footing again.

***BREAK***

After two more deliveries across the canyon Roshi informed the boys they had one final delivery to go to which both boys heaved sighs of relief. "Three miles and we're done," he informed them. He set them both running again until they both felt the ground underneath them go soft until it felt like they were sinking. "Come on boys, you need to travel fast if you don't want to be sucked down by the mud," and sure enough, the moment they stopped they started to sink. The boys got moving quickly again after that and cleared the swamp as soon as they were able to but far more exhausted than when they went in. Having to pull their legs free of the swamp each step really tired the legs and made them ache.

They finally reached a large river which led to a waterfall not far from where they stood. Roshi led both boys into the river which came up to shoulder height for them both. It was a hard push through the raging current while having to hold the milk high enough so it wouldn't get wet. It was an extremely tired and wet pair of children that finally clambered onto the opposite bank. Roshi pointed to a much larger temple than the one they were at previously in the distance. "That is the Fire Temple, and that is our final destination," he informed the pair.

After a final push and a small set of stairs the boys finally arrived at the gates of the temple. Roshi led them through the gates and towards the head monk that ran the temple. "Chiriku-san," Roshi greeted him.

"Roshi-sama," he greeted back, "I take it that these are the latest students that you are training?"

"Indeed they are," he answered. "Naruto and Goku, come over here and meet an old friend of mine. Chiriku here is not only the head ninja-monk of this temple, but he also spent some time in the Capital City of Fire Country as one of the Twelve Ninja Guardians of the Fire Daimyo."

Naruto and Goku looked bemusedly up at the man as Chiriku laughed before explaining to them what that meant. When he had finished the two looked appropriately impressed.

"So, could I offer your students some refreshment, Roshi-sama, perhaps some of the milk you delivered." Both boys faces brightened considerably at this.

"Yes please, Chiriku-san!" yelled Goku before Roshi's staff came crashing down upon his head.

"Goku, we do not deliver milk to people and then drink it," he lectured, before looking at Chiriku. "Although if you have water then they can drink some of that. They have worked hard this morning."

Chiriku nodded before signalling to a young monk at his side who ran over to the well and drew the water before pouring it into cups for the three of them. He brought them over to Chiriku and bowed as he passed the cups to the head monk. "Thank you Kuririn," he said as he took them and passed them to the shinobi-in-training and their sensei.

The three drank the water, Naruto and Goku downing it fast in their thirst and exhaustion. While Roshi drained his cup at a more sedate pace. "Thank you for the refreshment Chiriku-san, and we'll see you tomorrow morning."

They left the temple and Naruto and Goku both let out sighs of relief and started walking along. "Why the relief boys?" inquired the turtle sage.

"We're finished finally. You said three miles to our last stop and then we're done, right?" said Naruto.

"We're done delivering milk but not training. We made it to the last stop before seven but we need to make it back to the farm and drop the empties off before we're done properly. It's a half hour jog, so I want to see you do it in twenty minutes."

Both groaned and then forced their tired and aching muscles into action before setting out again. The crates may have finally been empty of milk but by the time they made it back to the farm they were both so tired it didn't matter anymore. The farmer was suitably impressed with their speed and said so. "I usually have two men deliver to those places. In the middle of nowhere means that its a few hours of travel for them with the horse and cart. Now I can have them work on other things, so thanks again for that."

***BREAK***

They arrived back at Kame House a little before eight O clock. Both boys collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as soon as they reached the outside.

"Well, that's it for early morning training," said the turtle sage, "now it's time for some breakfast." He went inside and after they were able to stand again, Naruto and Goku followed him inside where they were treated to a large pot of porridge which they eagerly ate, followed by some fruit.

"Now, it's not good to train the body immediately after eating, so each morning after breakfast, we'll spend an hour meditating and begin work on chakra control, which is gonna be necessary for both of you as your reserves are enormous thanks to your 'guests'." They both nodded knowing exactly what he meant. "Now, as we're in the country that houses the Village of the Hidden Leaf, plus one of us is from there", he nodded at Naruto as he said this, "we'll work on a chakra control exercise that is from there. The leaf rotating exercise." Naruto groaned a little at that as Roshi chuckled. He had heard from Jiraiya about the trouble Naruto had with it on the road.

Roshi set to demonstrating how he could use his chakra to stick the leaf to his forehead and rotate it. "This is a very basic exercise, and we'll move onto more advanced forms of chakra control training when the time is right, but for now, this is an exercise that requires very little movement which is perfect for just after food."

After an hour in which little progress was made by either boy, they could both stick the leaf but every time they tried to rotate it the leaf would just fall off, Roshi declared it was time for morning training. Naruto and Goku set off with their sensei, both feeling apprehensive of what was to come.

 **AN: So there we are. Training has finally begun. Admittedly I did want to write the whole first day training but I was halfway through this before I realised that will be a long chapter and will take some time to write. I'll try and have the first day finished before Christmas, but I just wanted to get something out there now. Cheers for those that are still bothered. I look forward to hearing your thoughts if any.**


End file.
